Eevee's Dancing Debut
by Neith Mistress
Summary: Remake of XY&Z episode 8. Ash and gang arrive into Couriway Town for Serena's next performance. Everything went well until Ash decided to act strange. While Serena isn't doing her best to not show her worries, new person arrives into scene and everything falls apart, at least from Serena's point of view. Who is that strange person? What will Serena do? Will Ash get better? R&R ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** It's been a while since my last story, but I'm back (refreshed and regenerated *giggle*). So... enjoy... and don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Couriway Town**

 **.**

"Finally!" Clemont sighted when group stopped their movement.

His blonde hair was messy and dirty from long walk. His blue and yellow jumpsuit also took some traveling damage. He didn't even need to look at his black and white tennis shoes to know that they need washing as much as he did. He fixed his glasses, blinking tiredness from his blue eyes as he sighted again.

They just arrived in Couriway Town, a town connecting differences, as they called it.

"I thought that we would never find our way here." Clemont begged gang to take the train, but Ash Ketchum, always leader in their group, didn't want to hear none of it, so after long and tiresome walk, and getting lost, Clemont only wanted to take a shower and lie in bed. Of course, that didn't stop him in admiring the view. Town was placed in valley surrounded by mountains, but if that wasn't enough to take away your breath, town was surrounded by water on almost every side, water that was coming from those same mountains, creating majestic waterfalls. Town buildings looked like they were quite old, almost Tudor styled, but at same time they looked like they been renewed.

"Awesome!" Ash turned around to take a good look at everything. He adjusted his red and white hat so that his chocolate brown eyes could take in more of a view while his partner Pokemon Pikachu seemed to do the same. Ash's black hair seemed to find a way to escape from prison that was his hat and his locks swayed in light breeze. Ash was the one with the traveling experience, so his blue collared shirt and grey jeans stayed rather clean. His sneakers were mix of red and grey, just like his gloves, so mud was almost invisible.

"This place is amazing." Bonnie, youngest of their group, said in awe. She was blonde, just like her brother Clemont, but she was dirtiest of the group. Her dark brown blouse and black ribbon and black shorts took small damage, but her white skirt and pink shoes needed good washing. Being young and playful didn't helped either, so Bonnie looked like she was rolling in the mud, specially her yellow satchel that turn almost brown.

"Yeah, I think that we never visited such beautiful town before. This is definitely on top of my list." Serena replied. She was fourth and final member of their group. She was the reason why group came to town in the first place because she wanted to participate in Pokemon Showcase. "Now I can't wait for my performance." She touched her pink-red fedora that had black hatband. She was quite stylish girl. She wore a light pink dress over a grey tank-top and she had blue ribbon tied at collar of the dress. Over her dress, she had long red vest that had large pockets at sides. To complete her outfit, she wore dark grey stockings and brown boots. Aside from being stylish, she was also pretty, specially her deep blue eyes and honey coloured hair that was ending just below her chin, and that was reason why many young man took glance at her when she passed through city streets. Serena looked around to take everything around her. Her clothes were smudged in few places, but that was nothing noticeable because of her dark stockings.

"It start's tomorrow, so you still have time to prepare." Ash commented looking at massive waterfalls that were falling from mountain in distance. He then shook his head, like he's trying to clear his thoughts and turned back to others of his group. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Ash grinned.

"I know, but first things first," Serena smiled "I wanna take a look around. Come on, let's check Showcase stage."

"Do we have to?" Clemont moaned. "I'm tired. Can't we get some rest first?"

"Nope." Serena firmly replied and marched away. She rushed past old couple that gave her small glance and shrugged.

Ash chuckled and followed with Bonnie by his side, while Clemont frowned and rushed after them. When Serena decided something, only thing left to do is to follow her lead.

.

To say that stage for Showcase was amazing would be understatement. Stage was on open and just below multiple waterfalls. Stage itself seemed to be placed above water with central part surrounded by flowing water that was covered with thick glass. Viewers area was quite wide and it went almost around whole stage, leaving empty space only for view at waterfalls. Theatre was also decorated with metallic pink and purple trees that had yellowish lights on top of branches. Also, whole theatre had frame that went around and that made it look like it was melting into mountains.

Serena watched stage with her mouth open. She never saw more astonishing sight than that.

"You'll be on that stage tomorrow." Bonnie nudged her.

"Yeah." Serena breathed. She held Eevee in her arms. Eevee was fox like creature mostly covered with brown fur, only tip of its tail and large furry collar were cream-colored. Eevee's dark eyes showed fear, not amazement.

Serena noticed that Eevee looked afraid. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'll be with you whole time." Serena smiled at her small friend.

Eevee looked at Serena and relaxed. "Vui." She chipped.

Bonnie looked at her brother. "We should go and find Pokemon centre. It's getting late and I think that my brother needs long rest."

That cough Serena's attention as well. "Oh, I guess that I was little overwhelmed to notice, but you are right, we should go and get some rest."

Clemont moved first, thankful that he'll be able to sit down and relax. Bonnie followed after her brother, but Serena looked at Ash who was still looking at waterfalls and who was unusually quiet.

"Ash, come on." Serena called and Clemont and Bonnie turned back.

Ash flinched and looked at them. "Go ahead guys, I'll be right behind you." Ash looked at group, but at same time his gaze seemed to be miles away.

Clemont and Bonnie shrugged, but accepted his words and started walking again. Serena stayed where she was, her look concerned. "Are you all right?" She asked in quieter tone.

Ash stuck his hands into pockets. "Yeah, of course that I am, I find this place very good for thinking."

"Do you want me to stay and keep you company?" Serena asked and took step closer to him, silently hoping that he'll say yes.

Ash looked at waterfalls and then at her. "You should go with Clemont and Bonnie. You need to rest for tomorrow. I have Pikachu to look after me."

Serena frowned. "All right, but don't take too long or I'll return and drag you away." She meant it.

"Sure." Ash replied and Serena slowly left. She took one more look back and saw him in same position as before. She shrugged it off and went in same direction that Clemont and Bonnie previously left.

.

Ash wasn't sure what got into him. He felt very nostalgic about something and it hit him as soon as they entered town. He looked at waterfalls and only thing that was on his mind was how beautiful they looked, but when he blinked, it seemed like small flash of red appeared in water. Ash blinked again and for moment he saw flash again, but this time it looked like flash reflecting from something.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu said in small voice and Ash flinched. He didn't hear that in very long time and he knew exactly what Pikachu thought. Hearing those words, everything seemed to make more sense to Ash. He looked at his friend. Being rodent, Pikachu fit perfectly on Ash's shoulder, but still he was so powerful that he could take on some of strongest Pokemon. At same time, Pikachu looked quite adorable to anyone who saw him. Maybe it was because of his yellow fur, maybe because of his tail shaped like a lightning bolt, or maybe it was because of his red cheeks, but Pikachu always had admirers, specially in new regions.

Pikachu lowered his long pointy ears and his brown eyes looked sad. "Chu." Ash wasn't only one nostalgic, Pikachu was thinking about his best friend as well.

Ash smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same. I guess that seeing so much water reminded me."

"Pika." Pikachu grinned and Ash went back to his thought. Now that he placed face to his thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Everything seemed to remind him of _her_ , not only water, but also romantic side of whole scene that surrounded him.

"You know… it just came to me that this all is kind of romantic. She would laugh her ass of if she heard that." Ash chuckled and Pikachu started to roll in laughter.

"Pi! Pika chu pika." Pikachu laughed.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all that you want." Ash looked at waterfall again and flash seemed to repeat, but now flash was bluish. He shook his head. "Did you saw that?" He looked at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Rodent nodded.

"You know what, we could go and check if that waterfall can be seen from some closer point. I wanna see what's making that light." Ash said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded and jumped from his shoulder, running ahead.

"Always so impatient." Ash sighted and followed.

.

"Where is he?" Serena frowned as she paced through their room in Pokemon centre. It was close to sunset, but Ash still didn't show up.

Clemont lied on his bed while Bonnie went to bathroom. "Relax, you know that he can do this sometimes."

"Not recently, he only did that few times when we started our travels." Serena put her hands on her hips. She knew that nature of Ash Ketchum was sometimes strange, but she thought that he only acted like that until he got to know them better.

Clemont shook his head. "Well, you are wrong in that one. Last time he did that was three weeks ago while we were in Anistar City. You already fell asleep when he got up and went out. I followed from curiosity and he stopped when he reached Sundial. I thought that he wanted to check Sundial, but he seemed to gaze into distance, into lake to be more precise."

Serena halted. "Lake?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it happened each time when we got near lake or sea. He would gaze into it like his thoughts were somewhere far away. Don't you remember that he did that when we went into Sycamore's Summer camp?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, he was sitting on the beach and he looked at water like he can see something else there." She replied. "What do you think, why is he doing that?" She asked.

"I donno. Maybe it helps him think, or maybe he's thinking about something." Clemont shrugged.

"Like remembering?" Serena asked. Sometimes Ash Ketchum seemed to turn into enigma that she couldn't solve.

"Could be. We know that he already travelled through five regions, maybe he gets nostalgic and thinks about that." Clement replied.

 _Nostalgic?_ Word seemed to stuck in Serena's thoughts. "So you say that I should leave him at peace?" Serena asked again.

"Yes. If he does want some space to think, that's fine by me." Clemont took his bag and started to dig through it. "I suggest you do the same. I know that you are worried, but that's Ash we are talking about. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, right." Serena frowned as she turned and looked at setting sun, her thoughts never settling.

.

* * *

 **Note no.2:** First chapter's done! I hope that you liked it. I tried to improve my writing as best as I could and I hope that result is showing in this story.

.

 **Special note:** I mentioned regeneration in my first note and I could say that I went through some kind of regeneration. My pen name has changed (previously known as "Oueen of time" and yes, that is O only because site didn't allow me to change it). Reason for different name is quite simple, I wanted to use name that was somehow connected to my favourite element - water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Mega shocks**

.

Ash slowly made his way through small path that was placed in mountain cliffs. He couldn't find other way to get closer to waterfalls, so he determinately took small path. Rocks were wet from water that seemed to be everywhere, but that didn't stop him from moving. Sun was setting and everything seemed to glow orange from last sun rays. For moment, Ash wondered how will he find his way back in the dark, but he knew that he can't turn back now.

Sound of crushing water grew louder as he went closer and just as he came to turn in the path, sun disappeared behind lower mountains on west, but Ash was blinded by intense orange glow in front of him. When light faded, Ash mouth fell open when he looked at creature that looked like Gyarados, but he knew that it was Mega Gyarados.

Mega Gyarados looked bulkier than its previous form. The fins on its face, its barbels, and its crest were longer. A large spike extends downward underneath its chin, and it has a black underside. The yellow spots along its body were replaced by raised red scales that run with a single red stripe below them. Two large white fins were on its back, similar to those on its face. Most of the other fins along its back disappeared, except for the one near the tail. Instead, it now had four white, pointed fins near is tail: two on its back and two on its underside.

Ash gasped and suddenly two purple eyes focused on him. Mega Gyarados roared and launched at Ash who didn't even manage to react before Pokemon stopped only inches from him and moved his fin so that it touched Ash's face.

"Huh?" Ash gasped when he realized that Mega Gyarados isn't attacking him, but saying hello. "Do I know you?" Ash asked.

"Gyarados!" Voice yelled and Ash flinched. Not far behind Gyarados, standing on end of path was girl. Her flaming orange hair tied into pony tail, her cerulean eyes full of worry while her outfit combined from yellow hudded shirt and denim jeans seemed to be half wet from water that was splashing from waterfall close to her. She looked quite startled when Mega Gyarados moved back. "Ash?!"

Ash's heart stopped and restarted. "Misty?!" He found his voice. "What the hell? This is your Gyarados, right?" Ash asked in shock while Pikachu jumped to Misty. She hugged him and then he took position on her shoulder.

"Yes, that's mine Gyarados." Misty crossed her arms. "Ash, what are you doing on this side of region? Last time we spoked you said that you are heading west, not east."

"That was month and half ago." Ash replied. "By the way, what are you doing in Kalos?" He still looked shocked.

Mega Gyarados floated back to Misty and his form changed back to normal. She reached her hand to catch stone that fell from his head. "I came yesterday to find this." Ash moved in her direction and Misty jumped from rock that she stood on and landed on rocky path almost in front of Ash. She held dark yellow stone with blue and red S shape in middle of it. "It's Gyaradosite."

Ash noticed that she had key stone in form of bracelet. Stone was colourful while bracelet was made from blue material. "So, you can now use Mega Evolution?"

"Yep. It will fit well with my job." Misty smiled. "I tried to reach you, but it seems that someone doesn't know what charger is for."

"I know what charger is for, but I kind of lost it." Ash admitted.

Misty rolled her eyes. "I can bet that some Pokemon was involved in that." Typical Ash, always getting into trouble.

"It was!" Ash quickly replied revealed that she got reason right, but then his face changed. "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll beg Clemont to invent charger that can run on Pikachu's electricity, then I'll be able to charge my phone."

"You better do." Misty threatened. "No, come on, let's move from here before we turn into water from all this soaking." She looked at waterfall that was quite close to path. Water was crushing down from high cliff and small droplets seemed to rain from surface where water crushed into stones.

"One problem with that. I can't see the path anymore." Ash looked back.

"Oh I missed your slow brain. We'll take Gyarados to get us back." Misty sighted.

Ash slapped his forehead. "Right, sorry. I'm still in shock to think straight."

"I know just a way to fix that, but it will work for me as well because I'm so hungry that I could eat a Tauros." Misty grinned.

At that comment, Ash's stomach growled. "He he, I guess that some things never change." He replied and Misty laughed.

"I see that we have a lot of catching up to do." Misty smirked as she climbed on Gyarados's back, Ash following her example.

.

Bonnie watched Serena as she paced around their room. Serena seemed to find pattern that she followed without a flaw. She would pace from her bed to Bonnie's and back, then she would go to the window, take short pause to look outside and then, she would sigh and resume her pacing. Bonnie sighted and wondered if Miette will be in town as well. Serena used to get all worked up when Miette is close by, but Bonnie knew reason for Serena's frustrations around other girl.

Clement seemed to work around one of his gadgets, but Bonnie noticed that her brother would take short look at Serena and then frown. _He is so dense_. Bonnie sighted. She would notice a way that Clemont acted when Serena said something nice to him, but at least he was the one to show some emotion, unlike Ash who wouldn't show a thing. _He is dense as well_.

"Can you stop doing that?" Clemont finally snapped at pacing girl.

Serena flinched and stopped. "What?"

"Stop doing that! You are making me nervous and I wanna concentrate on my work." Clemont replied.

"But I'm only walking around." Serena blinked.

"No, you were pacing." Clemont corrected her. "So please, cut it out."

"Fine." Serena snapped and walked to bottom of her bed. She took a seat and crossed her arms. Clemont got back to work and everything went well for good five minutes, then Serena started tapping with her slipper against floor.

"Argh!" Clemont threw his hands into air and then reached for his hair, like he's trying to pull it out. "I can't believe this!"

"What's with you now?" Serena innocently asked.

"What's with me?" Clemont pointed to his face and then turned finger in her direction. "What's with you? You can't find peace ever since we left Ash behind."

Serena looked at her hands crossed in her lap. "I'm just worried."

Clemont frowned and shook his head. He didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't saw that Serena's cheeks flushed a little when she realized that she been thinking about Ash again.

.

Ash and Misty ended up in first fast food restaurant that they could find. Both of them were so hungry that they couldn't wait in ordinary restaurant. Pikachu didn't want to leave Misty's side, but she didn't mind, she loved her Pika-pal. She even spoiled him with a bottle of ketchup and Ash agreed to let him enjoy.

"… so, I have only one gym to defeat before I can enter the league." Ash told her shorter version of everything that happened since they spoke.

"You been busy." Misty replied as she munched on her pommes.

"Did you expect anything else?" Ash smirked.

"Nah." Misty admitted. "Although, I am surprised that I still didn't stumble upon some legendary, it is your thing to get stuck in that kind of situations."

"Been there, done that." Ash's ego went sky-high, he loved telling stories about legendary Pokemon to Misty. Unlike his other friends, she always seemed to understand what can be on stake. "But it's same old story anyway. What I want to know is how did you know that you'll find Gyaradosite here?"

"I think that Tracy accidentally slipped that information, but maybe he told me on purpose. Later, he said that he only wanted to give advice and that he slipped, but I don't believe him." Misty tapped her chin.

They continued their meal, enjoying in silence. Ash had many questions on his mind, but he knew that food always comes first. Misty wasn't far from that opinion either.

As they were finishing their meal, Ash looked at his best friend and spoke before he could stop himself. "You know, you look different." He froze second that his words were out because Misty looked at him.

Misty blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Umm… your hair looks longer." Ash quickly replied, feeling sudden heat in his face.

Misty smiled. "Yours looks shorter."

"I had haircut week ago." Ash scratched his neck.

"So you know what that word means?" Misty mocked.

Ash shook his head. "It seems that I do, but you don't."

"You are improving." Misty prised. "On throwbacks, they are coming quicker than before." She added.

"You are slacking." Ash fired back. They didn't even realize it, but their words sounded low and mocking, or in other words, they were flirting.

"I can slack when I'm on vacation. It may be only three days, but it's nice to get a rest." Misty replied.

"Wait, you said that you arrived yesterday, so that means that you have only two days before getting back." Ash replied. "That's not fair."

"Don't tell me that you missed me so bad that you want me to stay longer." Misty said. "Well, I think that we are even with visits, it's payback for your short visit before you went to Unova." Misty smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She loved when she could visit Ash, or when Ash visited her and she wanted to spend all that time with him.

"I been at Cerulean for three days on that visit." Ash complained.

"It's not my fault that I didn't know where you'll be." Misty replied.

"It is." Ash whispered.

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not." Misty's temper started to rise. "You lost charger and still didn't replace it."

Ash looked down. "Fine, you win this one."

Misty blinked at his quick defeat. "Look, let's just say that we are both to blame. You are to blame because you didn't buy new charger to charge your phone and I'm to blame because I didn't try harder to reach you."

"Are you suggesting a truce?" Ash asked, grabbing last two pommes and stuffing them in his mouth.

"For now." Misty grinned, she also finished eating. "Hey, aren't you traveling with somebody? Why weren't they with you?"

Ash nearly jumped. "I told them to go to Pokemon centre before I got closer to waterfalls, but seeing you, I forgot about them and I said that it won't take long before I return."

Misty chuckled. "I would love to meet them and you can tell me more about them on our way to Pokemon centre." Misty said.

"Yup." Ash got up. "I'll go pay and we can head there."

"Wait!" Misty stopped him. "I need to give you money."

Ash shook his head. "No way, I'm paying. My way to say sorry for forgetting." He said and went for cash desk to pay.

"Oh Ash." Misty sighted, but at same time she could jump from joy. Ash's gesture was small, but to Misty, it meant a world.

.

Ash walked first into lobby of Pokemon centre with Misty right behind him. As Ash looked around, he instantly noticed someone that shouldn't be there.

"Clemont?" Ash asked as he went to area that looked like large living room. Boy in question was sleeping leaned on sofa.

"What's he doing here?" Misty asked.

"I donno." Ash replied and gently tapped Clemont's shoulder. "Clemont."

"Hey Ash." Clemont sniffed and yawned. "Did I fell asleep?"

Ash nodded. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Serena seems to have one of her moments, I guess that pressure get to her more than she shows." Clemont said. For some strange reason he didn't want to tell Ash that he is the reason for Serena's strange behaviour. "So, I came here and I guess that I dozed off. "

"I hope that she's all right." Misty said.

Clemont jumped, noticing that Ash had company. "Umm… don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, this is Misty." Ash gestured at her. "She's the one I told you about."

"Gym leader?" Clemont asked. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clemont." He added and yawned.

"We can chat in the morning." Misty smiled. "But now, I'm sending you both to bed." She looked at Clemont and she instantly noticed how tired he was. She didn't want a poor boy to get sick because of lack of sleep.

"But I'm not tired." Ash complained.

"I don't wanna hear complains." Misty put her hands on her hips. "We can have breakfast together and then we can get to know each other and talk."

"Fine." Ash agreed. "See you in the morning then. Is 9 o'clock too early for you?" He winked.

"You know that I'm a morning person." Misty winked back. "See you in the morning boys." She tapped Ash's shoulder and walked away.

Ash looked after her. "Night, Mist." He whispered. He looked at Clemont who was already half asleep. "Come on, let's move from here."

Clemont nodded and lead back to their room. He was thankful that Misty was good observant. He was completely exhausted and he could barely stand on his legs.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Second chapter's done and now we have our mysterious figure. I'm still playing with few ideas for Serena and Misty's meeting, but I think that their rivalry will be epic.

And yes, this story is basically Pokeshipping vs. Amourshipping. What shipping will win in the end? You'll have to wait and see *evil laugh*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Sleepless**

.

Ash turned for hundredth time. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Thoughts of certain redhead kept him awake and he found himself sitting up. He spotted Pikachu curled just beneath his feet and he envied him because Pikachu seemed to snore. Ash smiled at his friend and looked around. Everyone seemed to find peace except him. Clemont fell asleep the moment he hit the bed. Bonnie was asleep even before Ash returned and Serena seemed to wait for Clemont and Ash and then she fell asleep as well.

Ash sighted and checked clock on his pokedex. It was almost midnight, which only made him frown. _Maybe she's still awake_. As soon as that though went through his mind, Ash was out of his bed. He crept around the room because he couldn't deal with questions from his friends if they wake up. Ash even made his bed to look like he's still lying in it and then he slowly went out, locking doors behind him.

 _Crap_! He realized that he didn't know where Misty's room was. Ash hung his head, suddenly feeling stupid for his actions. His thoughts were cut short when pair of red converse sneakers appeared in his view. Ash looked up and his eyes met with cerulean ones. "Trouble sleeping?" Misty giggled.

Ash jumped. "Misty!" He tried his best to keep his voice down. "You too, huh?"

She shrugged. "It's the time difference. There is no point of getting used to it."

"I get it." Ash replied. "If it wasn't so late, I would go for a walk." He voiced his thoughts.

"Let's go then." Misty quickly replied.

"You don't have to do that." Ash sighted. "It is midnight after all."

"But I want to. That's what friends are for." Misty smiled. "Come on, we both need to clear our heads. I'm sure that we'll be able to fall asleep after good portion of fresh air." She half turned and offered her hand to Ash.

Ash swallowed, but he took her hand and let her lead the way.

As soon as they were in streets, Ash felt better. Fresh air seemed to work wonders on him, but somehow he thought that some effect came from Misty's hand firmly in his.

"It's a bit chilly, but I wouldn't miss a good walk for anything." Misty said.

Ash smiled. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

"Of course that I couldn't resist." Misty grinned. "I will sleep like a baby after this. My sisters call me insane for going to late night walks at home, but I guess that I'm not only one."

"Are you calling me insane?" Ash's eyes flickered to her.

"Yep, but you are insane in good kind of way." Misty winked. She suddenly snatched hat that Ash had on his head.

"Oh great." Ash shook his head. "But you are right for the walk part, not the insane part."

Misty laughed. "I remember that you told me that you kept going for a walks in late hours, I just didn't know that you are doing it so often."

"Not often, only when I found myself near some lake or sea." Ash replied. "I like being around water." He grinned.

"Then we found perfect town for us." Misty said. "Everywhere you look, you'll find water."

Ash whistled. "Wow Misty, talking about exaggerating."

"Joke all that you want." Misty replied.

"Seriously, you have some imagination." Ash chuckled. His mood was improving so quickly that he thought that he was dreaming.

Misty rolled her eyes as they went further. Finally, they found themselves on bridge overlooking waterfalls that were behind performance stage, they both gasped when they saw that there were lights placed through all length of waterfalls, making them glow in dark.

"Beautiful." Misty watched in awe. Being water typed gym leader, Misty felt like she was in heaven.

"Yeah." Ash gasped. "Look there!" He pointed to top of massive waterfall. Some kind of water typed Pokemon hopped across water surface. "It looks like it's blasting away."

"Just like Team Rocket." Misty added and unknown to pair, on other side of town two humans and Meowth sneezed.

Ash chuckled. "I don't know what would I do without you and your humour."

Misty giggled. "Oh I have a feeling that even if I was still at home that you would dial my number and let your thoughts of your chest." Misty said. "Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have a charger."

"I could use phone in Pokemon centre." Ash replied. "You better watch what you wish for, I might start doing just that." Ash teased. He looked at hat that was still in Misty's hand and he took it.

"I wouldn't mind, at least you would call more often." Misty said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash smiled, turning hat in his hands, but he didn't put it on his head. Cerulean eyes shoot wide open as Ash raised his hands and put his hat on a redhead.

.

If someone asked Misty how long she stood on that bridge, she wouldn't know. Her eyes still showed surprise, but at same time she was looking at brown eyes in front of her, she couldn't look from them.

"It suits you." Ash's voice seemed to put her into dreamlike state. Misty couldn't believe that something like this would come from Ash.

Misty smiled. She was afraid to speak because she was sure that her voice would betray her, she only hoped that her face will hide heat that seemed to run through her. Then, after what seemed like eternity, someone laughed close to the pair and Misty seemed to return to reality. For the first time since they left Pokemon centre, Misty noticed that Pikachu wasn't there.

"Umm… did Pikachu stayed in Pokemon centre?" Misty finally found her voice.

"Yeah, he was asleep. I didn't have a heart to wake him." Ash said.

Misty nodded in understatement. "So, should we go back?"

Ash shrugged. "I'm not that tired. I donno, if you want, we can check if there is some event going on."

"Sounds like idea." Misty smiled. They resumed their walk and at same time, they got further away from Pokemon centre.

.

It was two in the morning when Ash and Misty returned to Pokemon centre. They made a circle through town, but they couldn't find anything interesting, so they returned. As they stopped in the lobby, they instantly noticed absence of nurse. On the reception desk was only a note: Ring in case of emergency. Lights were dimmed around lobby and only lights through hallway remained.

Ash yawned first. "I guess that walk really was helpful."

Misty nodded, yawning as well. "I don't want to tell that, but I told you."

Ash chuckled. "I'm kind of scared to go back to my room. I'll be in big trouble if I wake anybody, specially Serena."

Misty giggled. "Well, I have empty bed in my room, so if you want to, you can use it."

Ash's eyes seemed to came alive. "Really? I could stay in your room?"

Misty smiled. "Yeah, why not. You don't want to deal with fear of waking your friends, so sleep in my room. I'm sure that they won't even notice."

"You are life saviour, you know." Ash closed distance between them and wrapped his hands around Misty.

"I know." Misty grinned as she returned hug back. Moment later, pair was heading in direction of Misty's room.

.

Ten minutes later, Misty stood in bathroom, looking at her reflexion in the mirror. Her nerves were wreck and she tried to calm them down, but she couldn't. Ash Ketchum was in her room. When she came to Couriway Town, she never though that she will share a room with none other than Ash Ketchum. Misty noticed as her face turned almost crimson and her heart seemed to finally caught with everything that happened since sunset. _Ash Ketchum is in my room_. Misty placed her hand over her heart. _Oh great_. She knew that there is no way that she'll be able to calm herself and she was grateful that she picked her bag with her. She quickly stripped down and went to only place where she'll be able to calm her nerves – shower.

.

Ash looked around the room. Misty's room was simple. Misty had a bed closer to window while bathroom doors were placed almost next to her bed. Ash's bed was on opposite wall, separated from Misty's only by aisle and nightstand that was fitted in space between, but it was wide enough to hold four separate drawers. Ash heard sound of running water and he felt heat in his cheeks. He started to think about everything that happened since he arrived into Couriway Town. His thoughts were instantly filled with his conversations with Misty. Since he saw her at that waterfall, Ash seemed to shift from his usual casual mood to train wrecking mood. His mood dramatically improved being around her and he didn't feel so much happiness since the last time he spoke to her. Something about Misty always put Ash into good mood and sitting on the edge of his bed, Ash's thoughts focused only around her.

His thoughts went back to moment when he placed his hat on her head. He wasn't sure why he did that, but at that time it seemed like right thing to do. Ash saw when she realized what he done. Her eyes revealed surprise and looking at them, Ash seemed to get more and more lost. He found himself unable to move, like there was invisible force holding him in place, but at same time, he felt like he could see right into Misty's soul. Sometimes, he could read Misty like an open book and he was positive that he saw her emotions at that moment: trust, caring, friendship, loyalty, all of them were there. Ash saw one more emotion, emotion that he noticed only by looking at Misty, but somehow that emotions remained unnamed for him.

Ash snapped back into reality as bathroom doors opened and Misty emerged out followed by steam. She had red towel wrapped around her head and she changed into pink pyjama covered with bubbles and Starmie's.

"Your turn." Misty passed by Ash and she poked his hand. As her skin touched his, she felt small jolt. She quickly withdrew her hand while Ash muttered sorry and rushed into bathroom. He locked door and leaned on them. Since the moment Misty touched him, Ash's heart seemed to hiccup and then speed up. By the time he leaned on bathroom doors, his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He walked to mirror and he stared into his scarlet face. _Dear Mew_! Ash thought suddenly remembering something. He knew person that used to act just like him, but Ash noticed that he was noticing same things that his friend talked about. _I spent too much time around Brock_.

Ash quickly banished his thoughts by taking a shower. He wasn't sure how long he showered before he finally calmed down, but as he finally got out, he found Misty tucked under blanket and he heard light snoring coming from her.

.

Morning seemed to come really slow from Serena's point of view. She woke up before sunrise and she kept turning around her bed, unable to fall back to sleep. Last night was real wreck for her and she couldn't calm her nerves down. It was bad enough that Clemont kept telling her to leave Ash alone. He even asked why she couldn't leave Ash alone and Serena was surprised how he couldn't figure out something that was plain as day. They started to bicker and on some point, that begun to turn into fight. Of course, that was nice part of her previous day.

Everything seemed to fall apart when Ash finally showed up. He didn't even try to explain what kept him so long. Serena would ask him about it if they were alone, but Clemont walked into room together with Ash and Serena lost her nerve. She fell asleep still angry, but she knew that she'll get her answer sooner or later. So, as morning finally came, Serena couldn't wait to get out of her bed. She was so eager to get up that she didn't payed attention to others. She quickly dressed and left out without even realizing that another bed stood empty, only Pikachu curled at bottom of it.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Another chapter done. This chapter was kind of filler and just like it's title says, I was sleepless when I decided to add this chapter into story. Just like I promised before, Misty and Serena need a proper meeting and that will be coming next, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This chapter came out little shorter than previous chapters, but I'm all for quality over quantity. So read, enjoy and of course review ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Serena's morning**

.

Serena found herself sitting in Pokemon centre lobby. It was quite early and place still looked quite sleepy. Nurse was behind her desk with coffee in one hand and pen in other. Serena ignored her as she took a seat away from hallway and closer to windows. She saw only one person since she got there and it was some man who rushed to leave. Of course, that didn't bother Serena as she took out one of her pokeballs and released her Eevee.

"Morning." Serena smiled at her friend who looked around in confusion.

"Vui?" Eevee asked, stretching her legs and yawning.

"I couldn't sleep and I needed company." Serena replied. She hated when she couldn't get enough sleep and last night was one on top of her list. She woke at least three times through night because of bad dreams. "I have such mess in my thoughts, I don't know what should I do." Serena sighted as she raised her hand and scratched Eevee's ears.

Eevee chipped. "Eevee vui."

"Yeah, you are right. I worry too much." Serena smiled. "I just hope that everything will went well today."

Eevee brushed her head against her hand in response. Serena instantly felt better, like everything bad from day before simply melted away.

Serena looked around and she noticed that lobby was getting crowded, but it seemed that her friends weren't among them. Serena knew that they'll be up soon, so she decided to stay there a little longer.

.

"Did you saw that?" Voice asked from the crowd, making few persons look in that way. "She knocked out my Ivysaur with only one move!"

Serena looked as well. Voice belonged to blonde teen, probably year or two older than her.

"And did you saw the moves that her Pokemon used? I think that she'll be performing this afternoon. Those moves were awesome!" Other teen replied.

Serena found herself intrigued. She would love to take a closer look at one of her rivals. "Where is that trainer?" Serena found herself asking.

Teens looked at her. "She's at back field. Maybe she found another trainer to battle."

Serena was rushing past group before teen even finished sentence. Eevee run after her, but Serena seemed to fell into some other world.

Serena rushed out of back doors just as attack hit on the field. Serena watched as water pulse hit its target. Attack exploded into sparkling droplets and with shine of morning sun they created a beautiful rainbow. Serena heard gasps around her and she found herself gasping as well. Next thing she noticed was that a pink avian Pokémon Spritzee fell to the ground. Its white beak opened and closed as it fainted. Its two small, pink wings still held droplets from attack.

"Azurill wins!" Voice yelled and Serena finally noticed Pokemon that used water pulse. It was a round, blue mouse Pokémon. It had circular ears with pink insides. It had two white dots on its cheeks, and it had black eyes. Its thin, black, zigzagging tail had a large blue ball at the end.

Serena instantly pulled out her pokedex to scan it. "Azurill, Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself."

"Is there anyone else who wants to try beat my Azurill?" Serena heard voice and finally saw trainer that stood behind Azurill. It was a redhead around her age. Serena expected her to be more stylish, but she was dressed quite ordinary, yellow hooded shirt and denim jeans. But even with simple clothing, Serena felt envy forward redhead. She saw that she was very pretty even from the distance that Serena stood on.

"I'll battle you!" Voice replied and Serena saw brown haired teen stepping from smaller group. "I'm Matt." He winked. "One more thing. If I win, you need to promise to go on a date with me." He requested. Serena saw that teen seemed to be quite a looker and she found herself blushing. _Oh stop it, Ash is your target_. Serena cleared her head.

"Fine by me." Redhead replied. "I'm sticking with Azurill." _Wow! She is confident_. Serena thought.

"I thought that you'll do that." Matt replied. "Go Electrike!" He tossed pokeball and green, canine Pokémon with yellow markings emerged from it. It had a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout had a yellow blaze, and four fangs visible when it opened its mouth. It had a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs had a spike. It had a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail.

"Taking advantage, huh?" Redhead asked. "Well then, you can have the first move."

"Then this will be quick." Matt replied. "Use discharge!" Electrike stored electricity and then released in direction of Azurill.

Redhead didn't say a word. Attack made a hit and dust rose from the ground. Serena waited and she thought that she will see Azurill fainted on the ground, but that didn't happen. Dust cleared, but Azurill wasn't there.

"What?" Matt asked.

Redhead simply pointed to sky. "Icy wind!" Serena looked up and saw Azurill in mid-air while its tail seemed to be outstretched. Azurill took a breath and then blew foggy gust that chilled air across whole field. Serena shivered as she watched sparkling attack moving in direction of Electrike and cold paralyzed it on spot.

"Electrike, use thunder!" Matt ordered, but nothing happened.

Redhead grinned. "Slam!" Azurill bounced off the ground and slammed its tail against Electrike's head. Impact sent Electrike flying while effects left from icy wind shattered into air and he fell down.

"Electrike can't continue!" Serena heard voice say. She couldn't believe how quickly Electrike lost.

Redhead recalled her Azurill. "Looks like another victory for me, but don't feel bad." She smiled at her opponent. "I would ask for another battle, but I'm afraid that I have breakfast to catch." She waved and moved forward Serena.

Serena saw that as chance and stepped right in front of redhead, blocking her way. "Sorry, are you performer?" Serena asked looking into cerulean eyes.

Redhead chuckled. "For some reason, every person today asked me that question, but answer is no."

"Oh." Serena blinked. "I just assumed it because Azurill's moves looked so beautiful."

"Maybe the fact that I'm a gym leader has to do something with it." Redhead shrugged and moved past Serena.

Serena looked after her with even more questions on her mind. Redhead made her way through group that gathered around back door and she disappeared from Serena's view.

.

It was nine o'clock when Serena made her way back into Pokemon centre's lobby. She recalled her Eevee and went into restaurant that was part of the building. She instantly spotted Bonnie and Clemont and rushed to them.

"Good morning." Serena smiled. "I thought that you'll never get up."

"Always so impatient." Bonnie chuckled.

"Did you saw Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he's there." Bonnie pointed to line waiting to pick up food. Ash was at the end of it. Serena saw that Bonnie and Clemont already picked their breakfast, so she only nodded and went into line.

She was lucky to be right behind Ash and she tapped his shoulder. Ash turned. "Oh, hey Serena."

"Hey Ash." Serena replied. "Umm, where were you last night?" She decided that it was good time for that talk. "I wanted to ask you when you got in, but Bonnie was already sleeping and Clemont was half asleep, so I didn't want to wake them."

"I got sidetracked." Ash replied, looking around like he's searching for something. Line moved and Serena ushered him forward.

Serena didn't know what to say, so she decided to let subject go. "I nearly forgot, I saw such amazing battle this morning. I was up early and some teens were talking about amazing trainer, so I got out and saw such cute Pokemon. It was so powerful that it knocked out much bigger Pokemon."

"Sounds like a good battle." Ash replied.

"It was." Serena replied. "I thought that girl was into performing. Her attacks were so powerful and yet so beautiful. She would be tough to beat at performance, but she told that she's not into performance."

"Too bad, but at least you saw her battle." Ash said. They moved again and now they were getting close to the food.

Serena decided to change subject again. "Hey Ash, do you think that I'll do well today?" She asked. "I know that I shouldn't feel nervous, but I can't help myself."

"Don't worry." Ash looked at her. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." Serena smiled. "That means a lot."

"No problem. You can always ask for advice when you are in doubt." Ash said. "I keep telling you that, but you seem to always forgot."

"I don't wanna be a bother." Serena admitted.

"You are not." Ash said. "We are traveling together. If we won't help each other then who will."

Serena thought about that for a moment and smiled. They moved again, but Serena stayed unusually quiet.

.

Ash and Serena took their food and returned to table with Bonnie and Clemont. Siblings already ate half of their breakfast when Ash and Serena took their seats. Ash took seat next to Bonnie and Serena took a seat next to Clemont.

Serena instantly noticed something strange. Ash sat with food in front of him, but he wasn't eating. Serena could only stare while Clemont voiced her thoughts. "Ash, aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm waiting for a friend to join us." Ash replied.

"What friend?" Serena asked.

"Right, you don't know." Ash said. "Yesterday, I meet one of my old friends."

"Gym leader from last night, right?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "It not every day that I have a chance to spend some time with my old friends, so now I'm waiting."

Serena's eyes showed curiosity. She couldn't wait to see who Ash's friend is. She was sure that it was some nice guy because she remembered that Ash talked about his friends, but every time he did that, Serena would stare at him. She barely listened to his words because of her dreamy-like state. She never thought that she'll get to meet one of friends from Ash's stories.

"So, when will he be here?" Serena asked, sweetly looking at Ash and took a mouthful bite of bread.

Ash blinked at her question, but at the same time he opened his mouth to reply, other voice spoke. "Hey guys!"

 _That voice_! Serena looked to her right. She felt her heart stop as her eyes met cerulean ones. Serena quickly took breath, but she made mistake to breathe through her mouth and food got sucked right into her throat. Seeing redhead, Serena literally choked.

.

* * *

 **Note:** *dramatical drumming* It finally happened! Serena and Misty - meeting of Ash's last and first traveling companion. If I owned Pokemon (but unfortunately, I'm not), this is kind of meeting that I would put into episode.

See you in next chapter, until then (in words of wise Gary Oak): Smell you later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** New chapter is here! I know that it was a bit delayed and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - How to ruin a day?**

.

Ash watched scene unfold in front of him and he stayed in complete shock. He saw Misty stop at side of their table and he heard her voice greet them, but he never expected that something bad would come from it. He stared when Serena inhaled and started coughing. He saw Clemont's worried expression and he saw when Misty quickly moved so that she was standing behind Serena. Misty wrapped her arms around Serena's waist, placing her fists one over another just above Serena's navel. With two quick upward and inward thrusts from Misty's fists, Serena cough out food that got stuck in her throat.

"Serena!" Clemont seemed to recover first from shock. "Are you all right?"

Ash wondered that as well as he looked from Serena to Misty, who moved away from girl. Ash also noticed that other occupants of restaurant seemed to look in their direction.

Serena took deep breath. "I'm fine." She looked at Misty. "I owe you."

"You need to be more careful while eating!" Misty scolded. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but you really should watch what are you doing."

"I know." Serena hung her head.

Misty sighted. "Just don't do that again." She said. "Now, I'm going to get something to eat and you get the hold of yourself. Forget what happened." She finished and moved from their table before anyone could react.

Moment later, Ash finally spoke. "Same old Misty."

"That's your friend?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

Serena looked around her. She noticed stares from other people around them and she quickly got up. "Sorry, but I got to go."

"Serena! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I have something to do." She replied and marched away, leaving everyone to stare in shock.

Only moment later, Ash got up as well.

Clemont quickly stopped him. "And where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going after her." Ash said. He pulled his tray away and marched away.

.

Serena walked until she reached park placed near one of rivers that were flowing through city. She was glad that she was alone because she slumbered to the ground not caring for dirt or anything. She felt so pathetic for reacting like she did, but she couldn't help herself. Only hour earlier she watched redhead battle and now she couldn't look into her eyes. Serena sighted. _There goes my day_.

Serena closed her eyes, covering her face with her hand. She took few deep breaths to calm herself, but then she heard something by her side. Serena looked to her left to see none other than Ash standing next to her. He sat down not even asking for permission and he crossed him legs, sitting like he's gonna meditate.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

Serena blinked. She saw that he seemed to be very troubled by something and she decided to pour her heart out. "No, I'm not."

"Serena," Ash looked straight at her "something's up, I can see it, so please tell me." He begged. "It's not just today. I saw you act like this more than twice."

"For today, you see… your friend is trainer that I watched battle this morning. I'm sorry that I reacted so hard, but I was shocked." Serena replied.

"That would explain today, but you acted like this before." Ash sighted. "Every time Miette shows up, you start acting like that."

"I don't like the way she talks to you." Serena admitted. Her heart started to speed up, but Serena didn't care, she finally got her chance to talk to Ash.

"It's just a friendly flirting." Ash replied.

Serena's eyes nearly shoot out. _He knows_! "What?!" Her voice came out like a squeak.

"She flirts with me, it's plain as day." Ash said like it was a matter of fact, but to Serena this was everything except that. She felt blush creeping on her face. Ash saw that she won't reply and he continued. "Besides, she told that it was only for teasing, in friendly kind of way."

"And you don't mind it?" Serena's voice came almost like a whisper.

"No, I don't mind while it's on friendly basis because that's how I see her, only as a friend." Ash replied.

 _Thank Arceus_! "I get it." Serena replied. That was one person less to be jealous at.

"I get it that you turn hostile to protect me, but I can see what's going on around me and I know when someone sends those vibes." Ash replied. "Thing is… I mostly ignore them."

"So you know?" Serena asked, turning red. "Why do you ignore them?"

Ash turned his gaze to river flowing in front of them. "I ignore them because I don't feel the same. I mean, there is no point to force feelings. It was one of the lessons I learned from my friend, Brock."

Hearing Ash's words, Serena parted her lips as realization struck her. Of course that he was right, but Serena wanted to ask does she counts in that as well. She felt her heartbeat through her whole body, but with each passing second she was more afraid to ask. She didn't want him to break her heart, but she also wanted to know the truth.

Serena took deep breath. "Umm… Ash… I'm curious… in what category do I fit in?"

Ash looked at her, but his look was completely unreadable. Serena felt light-headed as she waited for his answer. She was red as tomato and she felt like she's gonna hyperventilate, but she only wanted answer. One simple answer.

Ash thought about that answer, but just as he planned to answer, he was cut short by bang echoing from town.

Ash was on his feet within second. "Did that came…" He didn't finish.

Serena nodded even though Ash looked in other direction. She got up. "Pokemon centre!" She voiced his thoughts.

"Come on!" Ash said as he broke into run. "It must be Team Rocket again."

Serena looked at town and saw smoke rising from direction that they came from. She rushed after Ash, prying that no one got hurt.

.

Ash stopped when he saw people rushing out of the Pokemon centre. He saw shattered windows and smoke coming from inside. His face showed pure horror seeing scene in front of him. His heart jumped when he saw Bonnie and Clemont rush out as well.

"Bonnie! Clemont!" Ash called as he run to them. "What happened?! Where is Misty?! Where's Pikachu?!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Clemont replied as Bonnie rushed to Serena and hugged her. "They… they took Pikachu. Misty went after them. I tried to help here, but nurse ushered us out."

Ash grasped a pokeball before Clemont even finished. "I'm going after them. Clemont, Serena, stay here and check on others."

"But Ash…" Serena complained.

"No buts, you are staying here and that's that!" Ash shoot them angry look. "Which direction did they go?"

Clemont pointed to north. "That one."

Ash rushed away second later.

.

"Give him back!" Ash heard yell and he instantly recognised owner of the voice. He rushed through town until he came to cliff side with few smaller waterfalls. He saw Team Rocket's balloon crushed on meadow just below cliff and he saw Misty as she tossed pokeball in their direction and Gyarados emerged.

"No! Not Gyarados!" Blue haired man flinched. Both Misty and Ash knew him as James.

"Don't be a wimp!" Woman with magenta hair replied. Ash and Misty knew her as well. It was Jessie.

They were both in white uniforms with big red R printed on their chest. Only difference between uniforms was that woman's had skirt instead of jeans and her shirt was cut above her belly.

"Gyarados, teach them a lesson!" Misty ordered. "Hydro pump!"

Jessie and James didn't have a time to draw their pokeballs when jet of water washed over them, leaving their uniforms soaking wet and sending them few feet back.

"You little runt!" Jessie hissed sending daggers with her eyes.

"Look Jess!" James pointed. "It's the twerp!"

Misty turned as well just as Ash stopped next to her. "Don't you ever give up?" Ash spat.

"We never give up!" Meowth replied. Meowth was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turned brown at the tips of its back paws and tail. Meowth had four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Only difference between this Meowth and all others was his ability to speak human language.

"Shut up Meowth." James hissed. His face instantly changed to smug one. "Jess, I just realized something. I think that it finally happened."

Jessie looked at him in confusion, but then James pointed to Ash and Misty. Jessie looked at them as well and gasped. "You think so?" She asked.

Ash and Misty exchanged looks. "Did they lost their minds?" Misty asked.

"I don't know what got into them." Ash shrugged. "I only know that they ruined my they."

"Oh come on, are you blind?" James put his hands on his hips. "Old twerpette is back and twerp is here as well. They finally realized their feelings."

"What?!" Both Ash and Misty yelled.

"I think you are right James. They always acted like an old married couple." Jessie chuckled.

"What?!" Ash and Misty yelled again. They exchanged looks and they noticed blush on their faces.

"Aww, they are blushing." James cooed.

"Stop messing with us!" Misty yelled. "You are just trying to get away with Pokemon that you stole!"

"Sweetie, we are just telling the truth." Jessie shrugged.

"Talk all you want, but we want pokeballs back." Misty hissed. "And give Pikachu back!"

"No way!" Meowth replied. "Get them!"

"Water shuriken!" Ash ordered, tossing pokeball before Team Rocket replied. Large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon emerged. Its body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs was a light blue, four-pointed star, like a shuriken. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet had three toes. Its feet were webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It had eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe run down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth stayed hidden behind a large, pink tongue that was wrapped around its neck and extended outward behind its head.

Greninja threw stars of compressed water straight at Team Rocket and impact send them flying into stream flowing from a cliff. Attack also cut box where they put pokeballs and Pikachu. Pokeballs rolled out while Pikachu quickly returned back to Ash.

"Soaked again!" Jessie hissed. "Now I'm angry." She took pokeball to her hand and tossed. From it emerged a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Its body was a black pumpkin with two short, stubby feet. It had a face carved into this pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth, completed with a spike on top of the mouth. Above this pumpkin was the head, which was tall, slender, and orange in color. At the top of the head was second face, which had yellow eyes and a small mouth with no nose present. It had peach-colored hair, which down the sides turned into limbs. The hair had bangs that covered one eye. The top of its hair contained a crescent shape, which was peach-colored on the outside and black on the inside. It was Gourgeist.

"Use dark pulse!" Jessie commanded while James tossed his pokeball.

He called for an Inkay, a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It had a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights which looked hypnotizing. It had two tendril-like tentacles that hang from its "hat" and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes were round and had pupils, but no irises. It had a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes.

"Use psybeam!" James ordered.

"Crush those twerps!" Meowth added.

Jessie and James rolled their eyes as Gourgeist and Inkay charged their attacks, Gourgeist sending dark orbs while Inkay shoot out pinkish beam of light.

"Flamethrower!" Misty ordered to Gyarados, while Ash yelled "Pikachu, electro ball!" to Pikachu. Gyarados shot out flamethrower, cancelling psybeam, while Pikachu's electro ball collided with dark pulse, making both attacks explode.

"Time to finish this." Ash said. "Greninja, water shuriken! Pikachu, electro ball!"

"Gyarados, hydro pump!" Misty added and three Pokemon fired their attacks, sending Team Rocket into the sky.

"We are blasting away again!" They yelled before they vanished with a ping.

"They'll never gonna change." Misty sighted.

"Nope." Ash replied. "But we got rid of them for now. Come on, let's return what they stole."

Misty nodded. She recalled Gyarados and looked at Greninja. "I can see that your Frogadier evolved."

"Yeah, it happened a few days ago." Ash grinned.

"I must say that he looks strong and well trained, considering who his trainer is." Misty grinned to Ash who fummed. "I wish that I could catch a Froakie while I'm here." She said and went closer to Greninja. "Ash, can I keep him?" She hugged Greninja, making him blush and look at his trainer.

"You won't get rid of her now." Ash chuckled and looked at Misty. "And answer is no. I can't let you keep this one. You have enough Pokemon back at the gym."

"Fine." Misty replied. "Come on Greninja, be a pal and help me with this pokeballs." She winked at Pokemon.

"And you won't ask me for a help?" Ash crossed his arms.

"No thanks." Misty looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

Ash shook his head and decided to help anyway.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Ta-da! That's all for this chapter, but there is more coming up soon.

And yeah, I know that Ash in the anime is completely oblivious when someone shows interest in him. I decided to change that part just a little, or in better terms, I decided to make him smarter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** New chapter is here! I'm sorry because of delay between this chapter and previous one. I got caught up with my studies, specially programming. I can guarantee that next chapter won't have such long delay.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Decisions, decisions**

.

After successful return of stolen pokeballs, Ash and Misty found themselves surrounded by Ash's friends. Clemont looked angry because both Ash and Misty left him behind while Serena looked worried. She instantly rushed to Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocking air out of him.

"Don't leave us behind like that!" Serena scolded while Misty looked from a side. She felt pang in her chest when Serena throw herself on Ash, but Misty stayed quiet. She saw when Ash looked at her in apologetic kind of way, but she shrugged it off. Misty only tightened hold on Pikachu that decided to rest in her arms.

"Don't worry." Ash weakly smiled when Serena moved back. "Now, let's do something that we skipped." Ash looked at Misty. "This is my good friend and first traveling companion. Say hey to Misty."

"It's nice to meet you." Serena replied first, still avoiding Misty's look.

"Yeah." Misty replied. "If morning wasn't so messy we could skip this now, but hey, things happen."

Bonnie moved next. She took Misty's hand, kneeling in front of her. "You are a keeper."

Misty blinked while Ash came closer to Bonnie and pulled her away. "Not that again." Ash said. Bonnie looked at him and then at Misty and then grinned like she was up to something.

"Anyway," Misty sweat-dropped "do you know when will they let us in?"

Others looked to Pokemon centre that was now surrounded by police.

"Who knows?" Clemont shrugged.

"I guess that I won't be able to take my Mega stone for cutting." Misty sighted. "And I really wanted to finish that while I'm here."

"You got a Mega stone?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. It's the reason why I came to this town in the first place." Misty replied.

 _So she didn't come because of Ash_. Serena thought. "Well, I hope that we will be able to enter soon, but until then, I need to prepare for my performance today." Serena replied. "It's almost 11 now, so I have four hours before Showcase starts. At least I can go somewhere and train."

"Then what do you say about battle?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Serena grinned. Moment later, group walked through town, searching for training spot.

.

Group ended up climbing through path that went in opposite direction fromthe one Ash took only day before. They ended up on top of the cliff, awestruck at sight around them. On top of the cliff was large meadow with river passing through middle. River went into distance where it disappeared between mountain hills. Behind them was waterfall that was crushing deep down and finally melting into smaller lake that stretched in towns direction.

"This place is perfect!" Serena clasped her hands. She tried her hardest to concentrate on training instead of paying attention to newest member of their group. She called Clemont for help and two of them started their usual training.

.

Misty watched Serena and Clemont order attacks. She instantly noticed that they didn't really battle. They kept ordering attacks while opponent kept dodging.

"They are just stretching out." Ash said, seeing her confused face.

"I thought that they will battle." Misty blinked. "And how come that you are not the one helping? Isn't performing similar to contests?"

"Well, thing is that Serena prefers to train with Clemont because of his Bunnelby. And for your other question, performance is way different than contest." Ash replied, watching as Eevee and Bunnelby spared. For some reason, Bunnelby was only Pokemon that Eevee was comfortable with. "In contests, there is appeal round and battle stage. Performance can be combined from different things, it keeps changing, but until now I never saw that there is performance that requires battle. Performers do show off their Pokemon, but they don't battle. Here, crowd is the one who's voting and deciding which performance was best."

"Now I get it." Misty replied. "There is no strength measuring."

"But performance can be very pretty." Bonnie cut in. She sat little further from Ash and Misty and she combed Pikachu's fur. Two small Pokemon were there as well. One was Dedenne, a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers were in shape of antennas. It had orange pouches on its cheeks and it had a pale yellow belly. It had round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It had a tooth that could be seen on its upper jaw.

Other Pokemon had a small and leafy-green gelatinous body comprised of a large, round head, a moderately-sized body, and a thin, hook-shaped bottom section which looked like a tail. Its head was round except for a protruding, beak-shaped area at the bottom front which looked like a nose or a mouth. Within its head, it had a single, oval eye which has a smaller black, oval pupil within it. Beside this eye was another white, semi-elliptic shape which looked like a second eye. Within its midsection, it had a nearly regular red hexagon.

Misty looked at other Pokemon and blinked. "Umm… Ash…" she started "I know that Pokemon is Dedenne, but I never saw other one."

"We call it Squishy. We scanned it, but pokedex doesn't have any data on it." Ash replied.

"What?" Misty stared. "No data at all?"

"None, but we do know that some strange people knows more about it. They tried to take him by force, but we managed to stop them." Ash said.

"It's true." Bonnie added.

"I remember that pokedex didn't work when we came across some Pokemon that was from some other region. Do you think that Squishy is from some other region?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I think that those people said that Squishy came from some part of Kalos, but they could be wrong." Ash shrugged.

Misty went closer to Bonnie and knelt next to her. "Hey there." She smiled at Squishy and extended her hand. She almost touched small Pokemon when she noticed something strange. Key stone on her bracelet reacted and at the same time red hexagon on Squishy's body lighted up as well. "What the…" Misty pulled her hand back and light was gone. Her head instantly turned to Ash. "Tell me that you saw that."

Ash watched with his mouth open. "How?"

Bonnie had same expression like Ash. "Squishy can Mega evolve?"

"I don't know." Misty said. "But that was reaction."

All three turned their heads to Squishy who only tilted his head.

.

Serena looked at stage in front of her. She felt shiver and she clutched her fist. She was nervous and the fact that Ash seemed to ignore her completely made things even worse. But one thing made her calmer, Misty wasn't there. After finishing their training, and few tips from Misty that Serena completely ignored, group went for lunch, only this time nobody choked. Just as they prepared to head for Showcase stage, Misty quickly excused herself, saying that she needs to pick up her Mega stone now that Pokemon centre was back into business and with that, Misty dashed away telling that she won't take long.

To Serena, that was the best news of the day.

So, now that she was so close to her next performance, Serena hoped that she won't see Misty. It was enough that her rival Nini decided to show up. At least, Nini was nothing like Miette who constantly teased her about Ash, but that didn't stop her from noticing.

"Serena, you look very distracted." Nini said. She was quite odd girl because you could always find her in dresses that some older woman would probably wear. Her dark green hair was always in side ponytails while her bangs ended just above her brown eyes.

Serena sighted. "I'm fine." It was all that she managed to say. She frowned and she hoped that she'll clear her thoughts once she starts performing.

.

Misty spent good ten minutes before she could even reach other side of main street. Everyone seemed to move in opposite direction than her and she couldn't believe how popular Showcase was. Lucky for her, she found workshop that crafted mega stones and they promised her that they'll finish job by the end of the day. She started to make her way back, once again running into crowd when she collided with something. She stumbled back and she felt liquid through her jeans. She looked down to see spilled juice and then she raised her look to see a girl, probably Bonnie's age, who held now empty plastic cup.

"Watch where you going!" Misty's temped ignited.

"I'm sorry." Girl apologised.

Misty frowned. "What's done it's done, just be more careful next time."

"I will." Girl quickly replied and rushed away.

Misty looked at her jeans and with frown she changed direction once again.

.

"They'll pay for this!" Misty muttered under her breath. She came to her room in Pokemon centre and while she changed, she found out that her backpack didn't held same clothes that she packed. She was frustrated that her sisters messed with her backpack when she didn't look. She cursed herself because she didn't even considered checking what she had, so she spent good hour deciding will she change into clothes that she found or not. So when she finally made up her mind and changed, she rushed out before she could change her mind again.

She regretted her decision as she started walking in direction of Showcase stage. She could see glances from boys as she passed and by the time she was only half way there, her face was in darker shade than her hair. She passed in front of shop window and paused, taking quick glance at her reflection. She could barely recognise herself. First difference was that her hair was down, it's length reaching her shoulders. Other difference was that she found plaided shirt that was mixture of blue and white and that was tucked into wavy red skirt that ended just above her knees. Only thing that stayed same were converse shoes that she wore.

Misty sighted and resuming her walk, she hoping that Ash will be same old Ash and that he won't notice that she looked girly.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** First of all, I want to humbly say thank you to everyone that reviewed so far, but also thanks to everyone who has been sticking around, patiently waiting for new chapters to come out *grin*. So, before I start writing novels from my gratitude, I'll just say: new chapter's here!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Trapped by Serena**

.

Ash was worried. He watched Serena's theme performance, but he couldn't focus on it. He tried to observe Serena's performance as she got task to make Poke puffs, but his mind kept wondering off. So, when Serena finished, Ash didn't know what he saw. He instantly pressed button to vote for her, but his mind couldn't stay more blank.

"Way to go Serena!" Bonnie yelled. She and Clemont were so focused on performance that they didn't pay any attention to Ash.

Ash frowned, getting annoyed that no one seemed to care for Misty. It has been two hours since they parted with Misty and theme performances were almost finished, but Misty still didn't show up. So, when Serena left the stage, Ash got up from his seat as well. He moved away before Bonnie or Clemont even noticed and he climbed back to doors that served as main entrance to stage. He looked around, but there was no sign of his best friend.

"There you are!" Ash heard voice as hand clasped his shoulder, but it wasn't a voice that he expected to hear. Turning, Ash tried his best to smile.

"So, what do you think?" Serena asked with a grin.

"You are doing well, Serena." Ash replied. "I think that you can win it all."

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot." Serena smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "So, where are others?" She asked.

"Still there." Ash looked back at stage. "I just came to check something."

"Actually, I'm glad that I found you here." Serena replied, her expression changing into something that Ash couldn't read. "I need to talk to you."

Ash blinked. "Sure."

"Well…" Serena begun. "I'm not sure how to say it, but… but…" She paused as her eyes focused on something behind Ash. Serena stared, letting her mouth fell open.

Ash frowned. "What?" He asked, now really annoyed, but Serena didn't respond. "What are you looking at?" Ash asked, turning as well. He was only half turned when he froze.

"M… Misty?" Ash gasped. His mouth almost hit floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Misty, taking stop when she noticed that she became centre of attention, but she looked different. Ash had to look twice before he could believe his eyes. There was Misty, his Misty, but she looked so… girly. Ash instantly noticed plaided shirt that almost matched her eyes and he couldn't help but notice red skirt that matched her hair. In fact, Ash couldn't believe how attractive she looked. So when he stared at her, it was really big compliment on her look.

Misty raised her hand and waved while at the same time she tried her best to keep her blush from showing. Ash was definitely gawking at her and Serena seemed to do the same. She could feel other looks as well, but she couldn't look away from Ash. "Hey!" Misty said, swallowing her embarrassment.

"You look different." Reply came from Serena, but she sounded quite displeased.

Misty scratched her temple. "Yeah, some girl spilled her drink on me."

Ash still had same expression. "You really do look different." His voice was total opposite to Serena's. His sounded very pleased, his eyes still on Misty.

Serena looked at Misty and then at Ash. She didn't like the way her looked at her and she decided that she needs to act.

"Ashy, I have to go back in." She said in her sweetest tone. "You'll keep cheering for me, right?"

Ash managed to look away from Misty. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

Serena saw that as opportunity and quickly kissed his cheek while at the same time, she shot warning look at Misty. Then, she turned and quickly walked away before either of them could react.

.

As Serena rushed away, Ash turned back to his best friend, instantly forgetting about Serena's kiss. "Wow Misty, you look…" He paused, searching for right word.

"Silly, I know." Misty quickly sighted. She was very displeased by Serena's affection forward Ash, but she tried her best to hide it.

Ash shook his head. "No, I wanted to say beautiful." He replied. "You look beautiful."

Misty gasped, her face turning deep red. She never expected to hear those words from Ash. "Thanks Ash."

"It suits you." Ash winked and Misty blushed even harder.

"Thanks." Misty smiled. She moved closer to Ash. "So, what did I missed?"

Ash seemed to recover. "Not much. First part of Showcase is almost over and second part starts at nightfall." Ash replied. "We can catch last two performances if you want."

"Sure, I would love to see it." Misty said.

"Come on, then. I saved one seat just for you." Ash grinned.

"You did?" Misty asked. "Aww Ash, that's so sweet."

It was Ash's turn to blush, but he quickly shook it off as he moved through crowd.

.

"Eevee, I don't know what to do." Serena sighted as she took seat behind stage. She took Eevee in her arms and Eevee tilted her head, listening to Serena's words.

"Vui?" Eevee replied.

"I feel so stupid." Serena frowned. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I always try to hint my feelings to him, but he simply ignores them." Serena paused. "And now, she came and suddenly he's all around her. That bitch! I need to do something before she steals him from me."

Eevee watched her as she spoke, only tilting her head. Serena, on the other hand, looked completely obsessed with Ash. "I'm such idiot. I should have go for it and kiss him properly, but I chickened and I gave him only miserable kiss on the cheek."

"Vui wee." Eevee's ears fell as she gazed at Serena.

Serena watched her friend and she blinked. "You know what?" She asked. "I'm gonna do it!" Her face changed into determined one as she looked at stage. "There will be break after last performer finishes and I have until nightfall to return here." She moved her hand from Eevee and clutched it. "I'm gonna do it."

Once she made her decision, Serena couldn't wait to find Ash. _Finally, he'll know how I feel about him_. "I'm gonna do it." She repeated, more determined than ever.

.

As theme performances ended, Misty was first to get up because she really needed to find bathroom. She rushed away while Ash yelled that they'll wait for her at main entrance. So, as Misty made her way through crowd, she completely minded her business and she didn't saw Serena or black look that she shot her. As Misty passed, Serena quickly followed, but she was glad that she stayed completely unnoticed by Misty. So, when Misty finally reached bathroom, she went for first empty toilet and Serena saw that as she paused on doors. Serena moved to side as some lady went out before getting inside. She beamed when she saw that she was alone. Looking around, Serena noticed few chairs that stood at corner of the room and she quickly rushed to get one. She moved chair and placed it right under handle of doors that Misty went through. Moment later, Misty flushed water inside toilet and unlocking doors she tried to push them, but she couldn't. On the other side, Serena jumped when door handle moved, but seeing that she did good job, she rushed out, ignoring Misty's cry for help. She was even more pleased when she saw that nobody seemed to head in toilet's direction. With that, Serena grinned, dashing away so that she could find other members of her group.

.

"Hey Serena." Clemont greeted when he saw her approach. "You did really well in theme performance."

"Thank you." Serena smiled as she casted quick glance to direction that she came from. "Come on, let's find something to pass time before second part of Showcase starts." She was more than eager to get away. She didn't want to take any risks by sticking there.

"Wait!" Ash stopped her. "Misty went to toilet, so we need to wait for her."

Serena jumped. "Oh, I actually saw her. She told me that we should go without her. She said that she needs some time. I guess that she caught some stomach bug." Serena replied.

Ash raised his eyebrow. "Bug?"

"Yeah, she said it." Serena lied. "Anyway, I told her that we are going back to Pokemon centre and she said that she'll catch up."

"Well, if she said it, then we should get going." Clemont said as he looked at Ash.

"Yeah, come on. I wanna get an ice-cream." Bonnie whined. "Come on, Ash!"

Ash looked at siblings and sighted. "Ok, let's go."

He let Bonnie drag him away and he didn't saw grin on Serena's face, grin that could be mistaken as Grinch's.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Well, well, who would have thought that Serena has a dark side? *evil laugh* But to make her less evil, I'll just say: all is fair in love and war. With that quote, I bid you farewell. See you in next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Deepest apologies to all of you. I know that I made you wait for ages and I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Truth's out**

.

Bonnie munched ice-cream that they bought just before they returned to Pokemon centre. She stood while other members of their group took seats in centres lobby. She looked at each member of her group and she never saw them more, well odd. Serena seemed to glance at Ash every five seconds, Clemont seemed to do the same looking at Serena, while Ash seemed to stare at entrance like he wants it to open.

Bonnie nearly finished her ice-cream when Serena got up. "Hey Ash." She called.

Ash finally looked away from doors. "What?"

"I thought about new act for my performance. I was wondering would you mind to come and help me?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"But what about Misty?" Ash asked.

Serena flinched. "Bonnie and Clemont can stay here and wait for her."

At that words, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and went closer to Bonnie. "Pika Pikachu pi pika." He spoke. Ash instantly knew meaning of his words: waiting for Misty to come. He instantly felt better because of that.

"Ok buddy." Ash smiled and turned to Serena. "So, how can I help you?"

"Follow me." Serena ordered and they left.

.

Five minutes after Ash left, Pikachu's ears shoot up and he ran. Bonnie noticed first. "Pikachu! Where you going?"

Clemont looked as well. "Maybe he sensed something."

Bonnie nodded. "Let's follow him."

Pikachu rushed through the streets almost like he's using quick attack. Bonnie and Clemont run behind him, but they kept falling behind. Pikachu didn't care for the crowd, he kept dodging anyone who would get in his way and he run until he came back to entrance of performance stage.

Bonnie and Clemont stopped behind him, both out of breath. "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Former asked.

Pikachu didn't reply. His ears twitched like he's trying to hear something. He stood like that few seconds, but then he moved, heading in direction of toilets. Bonnie and Clemont followed. As they came in front of entrance to toilets, they heard bangs coming from inside.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped inside and siblings followed. They saw Pikachu charge for chair that was leaned on one of the doors and he swung his tail, activating iron tail attack in process. Chair smashed and doors instantly open, revealing panicking Misty inside.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu jumped into her arms while Misty looked shocked.

"Oh Pikachu. I'm so glad that you found me." Misty hugged him.

"What happened?" Clemont asked.

Misty raised her head. "I donno. I went to the toilet and suddenly I found myself stuck." She looked to floor. "What is this?"

"There was a chair leaned on your door. I think that was the reason why you couldn't get out. Pikachu took care of that." Clemont replied.

Misty looked confused. "I don't get it. Why would someone do that?" Then her eyes widened. "Wait, where is Ash?"

"You see, when theme performance finished, we went back to Pokemon centre." Clemont said. "He left with Serena to practice for her performance."

Misty blinked. "Wait. I don't get one thing." She frowned. "Why did you left without me? I told Ash that I won't take long."

Clemont and Bonnie exchanged looks. "You told Serena to not wait for you. She told us that you picked up some stomach bug and to go ahead." Bonnie said.

"Bug? I would never mention bugs, I hate them." Misty spat. "And for the other part, I never spoke with Serena. In fact, I didn't saw her at all." She added looking at siblings. "Oh my God…" She whispered and in next moment, she was running at full speed while Pikachu stayed on her shoulder.

"Misty!" Clemont called. "What's wrong?!" He and Bonnie rushed after her.

"I know who did this! Come on!" Misty called.

.

Serena grinned as she came to the same spot as she did in the morning. Ash stopped little behind her, eyeing her warily.

"So, what did you had in mind?" He asked.

"Oh you know, this and that." Serena quietly replied. She wanted to enjoy in the moment as she built up courage to confront him.

 _"_ _Either you tell Ash how you feel about him or I will."_ Words went through her head and she remembered Miette. Serena was so afraid that she will lose Ash back then, but she didn't have a courage to tell him that. Now, she's frightened because she saw the way that Ash acted around Misty. Taking deep breath, Serena decided.

"Hey Ash." She begun. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at him only to find confusion in his eyes.

Ash blinked. "Sure."

"Umm…" Serena fiddled with her fingers. "Do you… do you like me?" Her voice came as a whisper.

"Like you?" Ash asked. "Of course that I like you." He said and Serena beamed. "You are my friend." Ash added.

"But do you like like me?" Serena tried again. "You know, as in more than a friend."

Ash frowned. "Again with that."

"I just want to know. Please." Serena replied.

"No." Reply came.

Serena gaped. Her heart was shuttering and she wanted to scream. "Oh, right. Thank you for letting me know."

Ash watched her in silence as she fought with her emotions. "I should have said something earlier." He said. "Yeah, I noticed signs that you gave away, but I never thought that you were so deep into it. I'm sorry Serena, but I see you only as a good friend."

Serena shook her head, whipping tears in process. "No, it's ok. I should have said something earlier, but at least I know now."

Ash came closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Serena, you are really a great friend and you always been great help. I hope that this won't change a friendship that we got."

Serena blinked. "Of course not. You'll always be my friend."

"Thank you." Ash grinned and he took Serena into hug before she could react. He released her before she managed to hug back and as he moved away from her, he saw new expression on her face.

"No Ash, thank you." Serena replied. It was then and there that she realized that her crush on Ash was nothing more than it, a crush. If she thought better, she could remember when she would blush because of other boys complimenting her and she could remember that her heart reacted on the same way as it did around Ash. For the first time since she started her travel, Serena finally felt at peace.

.

One moment, Serena was thanking Ash and the next moment she was tackled. She looked up to see none other than Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Two voices cried, one belonging to Ash and other to Misty that run in their direction. "What was that for?!" Ash yelled.

"Pika pikachu pika Pikachu pi!" Pikachu yelled, sparks flying from his cheeks.

Ash looked at his Pokemon and then at Misty. "What is he talking about?"

Misty frowned. "Someone trapped me inside a toilet! Pikachu came to my rescue, but what I wanna know is who trapped me in the first place because they said that she told you to not wait up for me." Misty pointed to Clemont and Bonnie and then to Serena as she spoke.

Serena looked like deer caught in traffic lights while Ash's expression turned dark. "You lied to us?"

Serena gasped. "No! I didn't mean to! I saw her heading for toilet and I got jealous because you acted all weird around her, so I followed and before I knew what I was doing, I placed chair under handle of her doors. I didn't mean to, it was before you explained everything." She looked at Ash.

Ash stared. He should have known that something wasn't right when Serena mentioned bugs, but he was too dumb to realize it.

"I'm sorry." Serena cried. "I really didn't mean any harm. Please Ash, you got to believe me." She reached her hand for him, but he stepped back. "Please Ash."

Ash shoot her a dark look and without any other word, he run away, ignoring everyone's calls.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Once again, sorry guys. I would update sooner, but my exams caught up with me. But, good news is that I passed all of them and now I can concentrate on other things (this story, few new stories that I have in mind.. oh and Pokemon GO) XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** 9th chapter's out. Hurray!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The talk**

.

As Ash run off, others fell silent. Serena was on edge of tears, Misty seemed shocked while Bonnie and Clemont tried to caught up with everything.

"Pika pi." Pikachu's ears fell. He looked at Serena with sad eyed. "Pika chu."

"It's ok Pikachu. You just tried to defend your friend." Serena replied looking at Misty.

"I don't know what to say." Misty shook her head. "Why did everything had to turn into such mess?" She sighted.

"If it means something, I am sorry." Serena replied.

"I understand." Misty replied. "You have a crush on him. That's the reason why you wanted to get rid of me. I would probably do the same if I were you."

"Yeah." Serena sighted. "But funny thing is, I just realized that crush on him is just that, a crush. Turn out that I only needed to talk to him." She lowered her head. "I didn't mean to lie to him or to anyone, but it happened and now he hates me."

Pair of converse came into Serena's view. She raised her head to see cerulean eyes. "He doesn't hates you. You are best friends. He is angry, but that's Ash. He'll understand, he just needs to clear his head." Misty said.

"You think so?" Serena asked. She never thought that she would actually listen to what Misty said, but right now she believed in anything.

"I know so." Misty replied. "You have performance in less than an hour, focus on that. Clemont and Bonnie will help you."

"You are going after him." Serena said, whipping her tears before they had a chance to fall.

Misty nodded. "He needs someone to get him back to his feet. I might need to get out my mallet, but I'll beat that anger and misery out of him."

Serena smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Good luck with your performance. I hope that we'll be back in time to see it." Misty offered her hand.

Serena accepted it and they shook hands. With that, Misty let go of Serena's hand and she run to the same direction that Ash went to.

Serena watched her go with small smile. "I need to win." She turned to Bonnie and Clemont. Pikachu joined them as well and Serena nodded. "So what do you say about practice?"

Clemont took pokeball. "I say, practice makes it perfect."

.

Ash felt betrayed. Somehow he ended on the same spot that they used for Serena's training and he looked at slowly setting sun. He could barely believe that only one day passed since their arrival. Everything seemed to happen in such short notice and Ash didn't like it at all. Sometimes he hated hormones and everything that came with them and that day was one of these days, well that afternoon. Ash sighted and he took a seat closer to the edge, admiring the view in front of him.

"Cake?" Voice came from his side and he turned his head.

"What kind of cake?" Ash asked acting like ten year old. His eyes seemed to lit up from excitement.

Misty smiled. She sat near him revealing muffin in her hand. "Chocolate." She offered it to Ash.

He grinned taking it, but then he looked at her. "What about you?"

"You need it more than I do." Misty replied turning her gaze away from him.

"Here." Ash said and Misty looked back just in time to see him splitting muffin in half and handing it to her.

Misty grinned. "Thanks."

They ate in silence, both looking how colours started to change to orange.

"Better?" Misty asked after few moments.

"Better." Ash agreed. "I overreacted, didn't I?" He asked, smirking in process because he realized how stupid he was.

"Yeah, but that's nothing new from you." Misty cast him a look. "You can be such drama queen sometimes."

Ash laughed. "I know. But if it helps, I'm already thinking about apology."

"Of course that you do." Misty giggled. "You wouldn't be you if you thought anything opposite."

Ash sighted. "It's just that I never had these kind of problems before. I mean, there were few who wanted me for their boyfriend, but I never cared for that." He admitted. "With Serena… it's weird because I don't see her like that. I know her since we were little and she's more like a relative. I just can see her as my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I get it, but that's tricky part with love. You can't choose who will you fall for." Misty replied. Unlike Serena, Misty was in love with Ash and she understood confusion that can come from it. She felt more at ease now that she knew that Ash doesn't have a thing for Serena, but she knew that someone else could easily take that place.

Ash took deep breath. "I won't fall for anyone." He said.

Misty blinked and looked at him. "Of course that you will."

"I won't." Ash smiled. "Because it already happened."

"Oh." It was all that Misty managed to say.

"At first I couldn't understand what's happening. It was like part of me went away and I missed that part. I missed it so much and I didn't even realize what it was." Ash explained.

"That's love." Misty whispered. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know who was that lucky girl.

Ash didn't noticed change in her mood and went on. "It would hit me hardest when I would pass near lake or sea and it hit me here seeing all that water around. I found myself loving water more than ever, but only because it reminds me of you."

Misty inhaled. She was sure that she just got small heart attack. "M… me?" She asked, trying not to hope, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Ever since you left to run that gym, I felt like you took part of me with you and sometimes I would miss you so much that I wanted to jump onto next boat or plane and return back from my travels. Remember how we used to talk for hours over phone, well it was mostly because of that. I just wanted to hear you. I would feel much better after hearing you."

Misty was speechless. She couldn't believe Ash's words. In fact, she thought that she fell asleep while she tried to get there.

Ash took her hand into his. "Misty… what I want to say is that I fell for you."

.

Ash never realized how dense he can be until he finally spoke those words. At that moment everything made a perfect sense and he cursed himself because he didn't realize it earlier. He fell for Misty and he knew that he got it hard, but looking into her confused face and seeing it change into shocked one, he knew that he could never fall for anyone else.

Misty, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. She waited so long to hear those words and now that she finally heard them, she still couldn't believe, so she reacted in only way that she could. Tear slipped down her face before she could even realize that she was crying.

"Mist?" Ash raised his other hand and whipped her tears. At that, Misty finally moved. She threw her hands around his neck and she buried her face into his neck.

"Ash… to be honest, I can't describe what I'm feeling right now." She said, moving back to look at him. "But what I do know is that I feel the same. Ash, you are the only person that I could fell for."

Ash grinned. He looked at cerulean eyes for a moment and in the next he felt himself being drawn to her. Gap between them slowly disappeared. They both closed their eyes as gap closed completely. At first, they just held each other's lips, but then they started dance, each fighting for dominion. They never wanted to stop, but they both needed to breathe, so they broke their kiss, but still touching with their foreheads.

"Wow." Misty breathed.

"Yeah." Ash replied. Both grinned like they won a lottery.

Misty looked to side. "You know, we are missing very beautiful sunset."

"Yeah?" Ash asked. "Screw that." He replied. Misty giggled just as he leaned for their second kiss.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Last chapter is here! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are fantastic! I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. So, without further ado, last chapter... sweet and short.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The end?**

.

"We will be late!" Misty exclaimed.

"For what?" Ash asked in daze. He was still under effects of kisses and they were super effective.

"Duh! Serena's performance." Misty rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said as she got up.

"Ok, ok." Ash replied. In the end, he had to run after Misty.

.

Couple arrived just as Serena's name got called. Serena entered stage together with her Eevee and Braixen, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. Braixen started with fire attacks while Serena and Eevee started dancing.

"Way to go!" Ash shouted at one point.

Dance continued until Serena threw Eevee up and Eevee landed on Braixen's stick. In next second, everyone watched as Eevee lost its balance and fell.

"Eevee." Serena's voice carried through speakers and Eevee got up. They continued their dance and Braixen finished performance with fire blast that turned into beautiful sparkles.

With that, Serena bowed and left the stage.

.

By the time that voting started, Ash and Misty found Clement and Bonnie and casted their votes as well. As voting finished, lights turned on and Monsieur Pierre walked to stage.

"Performer to get most of your votes is:" Monsieur Pierre said. "Jessilee!"

Crowd erupted into applause. "This is her first princess key." Pierre added.

"I guess that Eevee's fall had effect on votes." Clemont commented with sad face.

"She'll win next time." Ash replied. "For sure."

Misty and Bonnie smiled and they left to wait for Serena.

.

"Eevee was great for her first performance." Serena said as group found seats at Pokemon centre restaurant. "She was just nervous."

"You were great!" Bonnie grinned.

"I agree." Clemont said. "Braixen was also amazing."

"You'll win next time." Ash said. "Now Eevee knows feeling of performing and next time she'll be great!"

"I agree." Misty added. "But I must ask. Girl that won tonight, does she reminds you of Jessie from Team Rocket?"

Everyone stared. "Now that you mentioned that, she does." Clemont replied.

"It wouldn't be surprising if it was her." Ash replied. "While I travelled through Hoenn and Sinnoh, she would enter contests under disguise."

"Then maybe that is Jessie." Serena replied. "Truth is, I always concentrated on my performance that I never paid much attention on her."

"Competing against Rocket, now that's scary." Misty shrugged while others laughed.

.

"So Misty, when is your flight?" Ash asked after they finished eating.

"It's at nine, but I need to catch a train that will take me to airport at seven." Misty replied.

"We are leaving little later than you, so I hope that you don't mind if we stay here to get more sleep." Clemont replied.

"Oh not at all." Misty said. "I know that you need a rest. Besides, train station is only five minute walk."

Serena checked clock. "It's already 11!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I'm hitting bed. Have a safe flight Misty."

"Thanks." Misty smiled. "We'll stay in touch. Same goes for you two." She looked at Bonnie and Clement.

"We are going to sleep as well." Clemont said. "See you!"

"Bye Misty." Bonnie waved, already half asleep and three of them left.

"I know what are you going to say." Misty turned to Ash.

"And what would that be?" Ash asked.

"You were going to say that you'll walk me to the train station." Misty grinned. "And you planned to add no matter what I say."

"That was lucky guess." Ash crossed his arms.

"But you really don't have to." Misty replied.

"But I want to." Ash countered.

"Fine!" Misty smirked.

"That's it?" Ash asked. "No bickering?"

"My strength is completely drained and I just want to hit a bed." Misty yawned.

"Can I stay as your guest?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled. "Sure."

.

At five minutes before seven, Ash and Misty arrived at train station.

"Here we are again, another goodbye." Misty sighted.

"But now you can't get rid of me." Ash said. "I'll call you every single day."

"Buy a charger first." Misty mocked.

"Don't worry, I will." Ash winked.

"And keep doing your best." Misty added. "And of course, do your beast at the league."

"This time I'll win it for sure." Ash replied.

Horn echoed from distance. "That would be my ride." Misty said.

Ash instantly threw his arms around her. "Don't go." He pleaded. "I just got you back and now I have to watch you leave."

"I know. I don't wanna go either, but I have to." Misty replied, placing her hand on his cheek.

Ash weakly smiled and leaned in. They held kiss until train stopped at the station.

Misty grinned. "You know what Gary used to say?" She asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Smell you later Ashy." She stuck out her tongue and dashed for the train.

"Misty!" Ash whined. "Now I'll have nightmares!"

Misty stopped when she entered and winked. "I love you too." With that, doors closed and train speed off. Ash waved until he couldn't see her anymore and whole time he smiled. As train disappeared from sight, Ash turned and walked away, knowing that he was at the start of something brand new and wonderful.

.

.

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
